Political Relationship
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: When her fans thought it was but in truth it wasn't. Warning: This is a Modern day AU


Title: Political Relationship

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

War has ended because of one man leading the military to victory, he was called as the Hero by everyone around him, he helped civilian men and women, he would join his men in battle against those who oppose peace and wanted to battle for power.

His close friends calls him the Duke of Sistina, or simply Theo. The Imperial forces gave him the rank of Lieutenant General or second in command after the Emperor himself, currently his best friend the Emperor is fussing over with his wife preparing for the birthday of their closest friend who supported and pushed their relationship, now it's time to give him thanks and appreciation.

"Why not let Siluca handle it? She's great with planning and organizing? She delivered a blast of a party for my dear wife Margaret" told Villar and Marrine, the Emperor's wife thought of it and politely asked the father of the lady subject.

"Why not ask her, I bet she'd love to take part of it, she fancy the Duke as I know" he fondly chuckled and the couples who are present gave a knowing look and thought of something.

* * *

"Sir, you need to take a break" told by his male secretary, "You pay me to lessen your job" he sighed.

"Listen, Lieutenant Rossini, I can't just lay there and do nothing" he pleaded as he wanted to do something.

"Well then, go head out and see, Colonel Lassic and hit some wood, ride your bike or some sort, you're getting soggy from all the paper works you have been doing, while you're at it please shave, you're embracing your inner lumber jack" his secretary slash good friend jested and he laughed.

Theo brushed his bushy scruff of full beard and thought he now looked like his late father, shaking his head he then changed to his dark green leather jacket with golden linings, wearing his casual jeans and Caterpillar boots.

Heading to his friend who owned the barbershop, the people around capital is familiar with him and he is not like any other nobleman who prefer to associate with others of his kind, he himself is the Mass' political figure and loved to mingle with them as he is raised as a commoner, his father who he thought is a commoner who worked as a farm engineer in his home land in Marza, later on got in listed as a military personnel for the war and when his father came back, it was sad that his father came back cold and lifeless but it was a war, he hated the Rossinis for forcing his father however growing up he learned that it needed to be done for the peace, he bonded with Juzel after knowing his older brothers and father died as well, and he also learned that his father was no ordinary man, he was the son of Jude Cornaro, Theo was kept in the dark growing up.

It was the head chamberlain of the Cornaro house that told him, Sartorus then became his and Juzel's guardian. Which explains their close bond, riding his iron 883 Harley bike that resembles his father's old one, putting on his aviator sunglasses to fend off the sun and his black lone star half helmet he rode down the street until he saw the drunkard Misto with his drunk pals bothering some nice looking lady that just came out from a café.

He sighed and pulled over them, "Misto, what did I say about bothering some people?" he asked pulling the man by the collar.

"I wuss juss shaying hi to sexy wayt ober deeer" he pointed looking at Theo pleadingly, (I was just saying hi to sexy right over there).

"Well, stop bothering her, she doesn't appreciate being hit on, go and say sorry to her" he sighed and let go of the pouting ragged man, who gave up and apologize as he then started to walk away swaying, his pals in tow.

"Uhm… excuse me, but I did not need any of your help, I was handling myself just fine" the blonde said and Theo chuckled think a thank you is supposed to be in order but the lady said she can take care of herself and need no help from him.

"Well, I'm sorry about that" he told politely, "Well, let's be on our separate ways then" he told and she took it as an insult and walked away heading in her white Roll Royce with her waiting driver, shaking his head he went back to his motor bike and drove off to his friend's barbershop.

Everyone in Altirk knew him well since at times he would go around the pubs and snack bars alone, and since he is also a ruling Lord in Bulltava the people there loved him especially the family of Clara, a fallen soldier who has many children which Theo later on employed as his household staff and close friends as they act like his family as well.

* * *

Meanwhile Siluca Meletes, renowned Doctor over Jalucia, Waldlind, and Eramu and her cousin's top model together with her older sister who is a former all women's special force soldier, daughter of the seasoned Police commissioner and head security of the Imperial couple is not happy with her encounter with the man earlier.

He thought highly of himself as a commoner she thought, stepping out her car and wearing her white lab coat and cute stethoscope with a plushed clip-on black cat clinging on the wire of her stethoscope, sporting her white pencil skirt and orange off shoulder blouse being covered by her coat, she strides to the children's ward first to see the children, they seemed to brighten her mood even though she is not a pedia, she met Dr. Priscilla who is the resident Pediatrician of the hospital and favorite doctor of the Children's ward.

"What happened to you? Why the long face?" she asked in worry to her best friend.

With that they headed to the head nurse's station fining three more lady doctors gossiping, Dr. Helga, Laura and Colleen talked with her about her morning meeting the bushy faced guy with helmet and rugged jacket, Margaret then joined them after she arrived.

"I think he wasn't being sarcastic, he didn't even push you to say thank you to him which you were supposed to" said by the ladies and Margaret agreed.

"I mean, the guy was nice enough to pull over and talk to the drunk man civil way and even asked the guy to apologize to you" Margaret chimed in, now Siluca felt ashamed putting her pride first as a woman.

She sighed until Margaret received a call from her Prime Minister husband who is asking for Siluca.

Siluca agreed and would finish her duties first since she is a professional on her field and she takes pride of it as well.

* * *

To her surprise, she met Villar, her father and the sovereign couple, "Siluca, wouldn't you mind organizing and preparing Sir. Theo's birthday?" asked by Alexis and she smiled in delight as she gets to prepare it for her ideal man, "I mean if you don't mind" Alexis knew she would accept after what his wife had been telling him earlier.

"Of course, it would be an honor to help out with the preparation for his day!" she agreed immediately and the couple wanted to share a high five.

Their plan is now starting to take shape after their first step successfully accomplished.

Suddenly the Emperor's door went open and Siluca wanted to be swallowed by the ground fully after seeing the man she met earlier outside the café, and the man she admire as one person, "Alexis?" he called, "Listen, I need to head back to Sistina, I got som… oh it's you… sorry about interfering earlier" he blinked seeing Siluca in surprise.

"No… no… it's okay" she blushed, "It wasn't your fault, I should've thanked you but instead I took your good wil to something sarcastic" she told honestly, the Emperor and his wife together with her father is surprised that they met by chance.

"Uh…" Villar looked baffled at the exchange.

"It's fine…besides you were doing what you're supposed to do" he shrugged and took no insult at what she did earlier.

"You did not recognize him?" Marrine in amusement pointed at Theo.

"Not with my inner lumberjack appearance anyone did" he snorted and his two best friends lost it, Villar wheezed.

"He's embracing it" he told trying to hold for support on the table, Alexis held on to his wife who hid her face on his neck giggling at the young Duke, Siluca was lost.

"Inner lumberjack?" she asked.

"You know, the beard and the ugly face earlier" he tried to insult himself, "Juzel told me I looked like a cave man who wears suit for the past weeks" he sighed and this time the police commissioner lost it.

"You okay to go, brother. But promise you'll head back next week" Alexis said.

"Sure, I'll then leave you guys what you are discussing" he said and immediately left, Marrine lost it and held for her husband.

When Siluca is dismissed she headed out only to find Theo still there talking to his phone but as soon as she stepped down the last staircase he put his phone down with a sigh and turned, he smiled at her seeing her figure and Siluca returned a shy smile, she again apologized but he dismissed it politely.

"Well, its nice meeting you miss?" he asked offering his hand.

"Siluca… Siluca Meletes" she told.

"Officer Meletes' daughter?" he asked again and she nodded, "Well, I'm sorry I need to leave, my right hand guy just called and my plane's ready" he told and took his motor bike to start and gave her one last nod and left.

* * *

Later that evening Siluca smiled at her wallpaper, it was Theo's picture, it was an official use of the media for his cover, wearing his jungle green camouflage uniform, sleeves folded to three fourths, mounted with his Ronda Nichols chest rig carrier full of ammunition and gears, his tactical jungle knife is strapped in front of his chest rig, his head is sporting his comtac iii headphones and mic attached to an ops core military helmet with goggle, HL1-C-TN helmet light, and PVS-14, PVS, night vision goggle. Carrying his M4A1 modified with grenade launcher with scope, he donned his shy smile that she liked.

The news caught her attention over the television, the scene was taken earlier the afternoon, Theo wearing his black designer three piece suit, with his new clean cut and shaved face, his crest embroidered on his chest pocket, his men tailing him as well as protecting him, he waved to the camera gave his bright smile, with the positive result from the news that the negotiation and alliance went well it was to be expected with Theo.

She smiled seeing how true he is, the news mentioned that he needs to head back to Sistina for an emergency meeting regarding the guerillas wanting to join his forces, she is impressed with his abilities to gather the masses and be his allies, the people love him as he love his people.

With a yawn she went to sleep turning her television off and placed her phone on the night stand.

* * *

Days later, Siluca was surprised to see Theo in a suit holding a huge bouquet of white roses, behind him is Alexis and Marrine, Marrine with amused smile and Alexis trying to hide his, another raven haired man is following Theo which is familiar to her, the man is always following the Duke wherever he goes, except days ago when they met she was cut off on her trance when he called for her and handed the flowers, she blushed and asked why, "Well, lady Margaret told me how upset you were when I helped you and you thought I was trying to be sarcastic and throwing points and trying to hit on you" he scratched his cheek, "I apologize for throwing wrong impression… and I felt bad so… here" he handed her a box of chocolate from his country, "I'm sorry"

"Oh my!" she blushed and the nurses and doctors around gave them an amused look, "I'm sorry for throwing wrong accusation as well, I did not mean it. I was just having a bad morning that day" she tried to reason out as the Duke lowered himself as he apologized to her, she bet Marrine and Margaret guilt-trip the Duke to it since he is too kind for his own good.

"Also… I came to get my high blood pressure checked because my mother here is too paranoid because I ate bacon" he sarcastically threw his best friend a look, Juzel sighed.

"Who eats bacon at two thirty in the morning?" the other retorted and this time Alexis snorted and hid his face on Marrine's shoulder, hi's body is vibrating trying to stifle the laughter, Siluca looked stunned at the scene.

"Also can someone get him blood sugar a check, because he eats doughnuts and cakes for breakfast" Theo snarled and with that Marrine and Alexis lost it, they were laughing at the two who are close as brothers.

"If my blood level is normal, I get two cheat days for a week" Juzel was about to protest, "But if I'm wrong, I'm not gonna judge you and your sweet tooth"

Faster than hearing the emergency alarm in their camp he immediately agreed, Theo knows where to tickle him, "Also, if you loose you surrender all those jerkies in your room" added by Juzel.

"How'd you know about that?" Theo looked at him horrified.

"I found packets in you shirt last week and I said nothing about it" Theo nodded.

"Well, I never judged your nasty habit of sneaking in some sugar in your room" Alexis being the Emperor stopped himself from rolling on the floor since he is losing it with the two.

"You guys can be standup comedians, really?" Margaret who had been listening to the two bicker is holding on the nurse's desk for support from the laughter.

"The question is, how do they live in one roof without killing each other with insults" said by Marrine, Siluca just stared shock at the man she taught was polite and never thought of throwing insults, but seeing his lax side and being cute, her crush had gone higher for the Duke.

"A very wide estate and separate wing of bed chamber arrangement" both replied.

When Siluca took his blood pressure, the nurses mused as she lied to let Theo win, "Your blood pressure is normal" she told with a smile, the Duke celebrated and pointed at his adoptive brother Juzel while the other received that his sugar is a bit higher than normal.

"You better say goodbye to your rounded sugary coated mistresses, buddy" said by Margaret in laughter and Juzel's face looked priceless.

When Theo and Juzel is about to leave Juzel left first because he was upset at the result, Theo who stayed behind asked Siluca, "My blood pressure is high, I know. But thanks" he said with a mischievous smile.

The nurses judged Siluca, "I got an awful crush on the Duke okay, don't judge" and she walked off, the ladies wheezed at the confession, little did she know, Theo heard it.

"Bacon at two in the morning, that's new" one of the nurses mused.

* * *

Theo and Siluca exchanged numbers after Theo visited again, with another gift as 'his thank you' but in truth he has taken a liking to her. They would head out on lunch dates on cafes and go for dinners, it came straight days in a row, Alexis and Marrine knew nothing about it.

Both had been open as Theo is extra caring for her, one time she was surprised on her day off with a kitten, Theo delivered it himself, "I saw your cute little toy clinging on your stethoscope an thought of getting you a kitten that slightly looked the same, and I assumed you like cats too" he chuckled.

"You liked cats too?" she asked and he nodded.

Both talked for a while when Theo was called for another meeting with the other Lords and the Emperor for the military report, he sighed and got surprised when Siluca kissed his cheek as a thank you.

While in the meeting he smiled reading the message on his phone, it was from Siluca telling him the name of the kitten, "Sir. Balgary" with a snapchat picture of the cat wearing his cute red collar and a gold pendant name tag.

Villar and Alexis shared a look since they knew that smile all too well, Theo did not notice them yet so they took a quick picture of the smile and sent it to their wives who took amusement of it.

After the meeting was done, Siluca invited him for dinner at her place as another thank for giving her the cute kitten, Theo discarded his suit coat and left his waistcoat on, sleeves folded up to his elbow and showed his muscular arms with his popping veins that the medical students are most attracted with, will in Siluca's case as she used to be in med school, she wanted to practice her needle skills on them.

He laughed seeing the plate full of steamed and healthy dish, "You really are getting me to lower my blood pressure" he noticed because all the food she asked him to order has less fats.

"Well, I'm now your doctor after all" she shrugged, "It's nice you noticed" she giggled.

"How can I not when I'm competing with the cows in my country?" he jest and Siluca playfully slapped his shoulder.

Sofar both are having great friendship and Theo wanted to go her pace, although to him Siluca's bodyguard is already obvious to his advances and he's not being very subtle about it as well, he just met her and became friends but he can't help to be attracted to the woman who actually caught his attention as she is fierce and feisty, but actually polite and nice.

* * *

For a week they had been talking comfortably, and Siluca has one question that she wanted for him to answer, she had been admiring how tough he is during the war but he mourns when his team or people is getting shot at and joining their family on grief, "How can you stay both strong and the same time fragile?" she asked while they were out at her back yard watching the kitten explore, both sat on the pool bench near her wide oval shaped pool.

"It's hard to keep strong and steady when you're in the battle field, every night no one knows what we are doing, we don't sleep, we just take naps and day off. Every night we have our usual dispatch to villages to do our patrol, every night we have engagement with the Dartania Rebels, my life is always on the line because the weight of my head has a heavy price for their leader" he explained, "Seeing my team getting shot at and killed hurts me, but because we're in battle we were trained to keep calm and act what we are supposed to. Getting back and mourning with the families I wish I can go alone in battle and have them faced alone" he sighed burying his face to his palms with a groan.

Siluca took his hand and held it with hers, "You were doing it for their families to be safe, those lives did not go to waste" she scooted closer.

"I can't help to be concern and responsible for all of them"

"It can't be helped, why? Because it is war. But look at what you brought, you brought peace. People can now go out their villages without fear of being attacked" she comforted.

Theo looked up to her with a small smile, she pulled his head to her shoulder and petted his head, it was a little touchy but he needed it, from all the people who is hurting, it was him who had been feeling the pain from the responsibilities.

"Thank you" he cracked and sobbed, it was a new side of him which she intend to keep to herself since it was an intimate act, he tightly held her by her waist and pressed his nose to her neck, she can feel his tears wetting her bare shoulder because she's wearing sleeveless top and micro shorts.

Siluca wrapped her arms around him and petted his head, the kitten mewled pawing at Theo's leg, Theo calmed down and took the kitted and petted him.

"Thank you again" he said, "It was painful keeping it in" he told and admitted.

"But you know, I started to look up to you after you gave my sister and her other lady friends some special mission specially designed for them" Siluca said, "Making female soldiers interact with female villagers"

"There are some people who refuse men, so I had to do something less violent and her team is perfect for it" he smiled.

"You respect cultures and traditions and try to make things work. Remember because of that you are special and made a great difference for the Imperial countries" she told, Theo gave her a loving smile which made her blush.

After Irvin brought them some snack, they had a different conversation until it shifted over to his funny articles over the internet, "Five things about Theo Cornaro" she wheezed reading it, "I don't know if all this are true but I want to know, they are ridiculous!" she told and started to read it.

"This one's pretty normal, you bring tiny toys around whenever and wherever you are routine patrolling?" she asked and he nodded.

"Where ever I go actually" he said and pulled out a small toy car from his board shorts, "There are children around villages and I want them to know we're friends, bringing it became a habit" he awkwardly chuckled.

"No wonder the kids at the children's ward loves you" she giggled.

"Do they?" he gave his cheeky smile.

"Well, I know these three are true that you sneak in bacons, jerkies and eat oversized burgers" shaking her head in disapproval, "Goodness your blood pressure!" she scold and he laughed.

"Okay, I promise I'll go easy on my fats intake even though I go to gym" he winked bouncing his chest to her, the fitting tank top doesn't help, his shoulder sleeve tattoo goung up to his upper shoulder and left chest showed, Siluca didn't know he had inked himself but wondered what's the empty space on the middle of his chest direct to his heart.

"Good" she pouted since she is concerned to his health, "But are you really scared of ostriches?" with that he awkwardly nodded and she laughed, "Why?!" in interest.

"Where not scared of the Dartanian rebels on engagement but seeing an angry ostrich and in the mood to chase and peck you, I advise you run for your life. We got chased while on our routine duty" with that Siluca lost it.

Later that day, Theo pulled the kitten to cuddle with Siluca and to her embarrassment the kitten had been pulling the pads of her white bikini top and Theo pulled her to him for a picture insiting they never had one with the kitten, but it was actually his poor excuse that he wanted to use it for his computer and phone.

Irvin looking at them shook his head being done with their charade.

* * *

Finally it was the day of his birthday and he was asked to be dressed by Siluca and wearing his black leather jacket that Marrine helped Siluca design for him, inside his black dress shirt neatly tucking the white ascot tie leaving his shirt three buttons open and a white waistcoat.

Siluca wanted the man to be as comfortable as he likes since he admitted he hated suits, but did not dislike the waistcoat concept and rather go to meetings with only that on with his dress shirt, Siluca incorporated the fact he loves leather jackets.

Siluca dressed on her matching black deep V-neck backless chiffon dress, hair let down and curled to the tip, she escorted Theo, and he asked her to be his partner for the evening, she did not refuse and happily linked arms with him, but instead he took her hand and liked it with his, she blushed but took it.

When they headed in the Imperial ballroom, Alexis, Villar and their wives mused at their matching state and their hands.

Theo was then bombarded with greetings and well wishes from the guest but never he had let go of her hand, until Marrine and Margaret revealed that it was Siluca prepared everything, the two married women squealed seeing he got more affectionate and touchy to her.

Theo chuckled seeing his military photo over the screen with a happy birthday greetings written on it, he was wearing his beret with his crest insignia and his four stars beside it, with his neat ornamented full collar tunic, with his rank at the shoulder pads and his medals on his gold and red sash for his cross belt, the imperial cross chain and his medal of honor awarded after his achievements, thick golden braids of aiguillettes on his chest and shoulder.

Siluca picked it to be used because it was her favorite next to his combat wear.

"Ahem? Are you still courting her?" asked Villar openly as they knew the two had been going at it for a week already.

"Ahem… are you still reading to your son adding dada at the start of every sentence and still miserably being answered with a mama?" Theo replied to Villar and Alexis lost it, Juzel held on to Lassic who's about to kneel on the ground and Villar turned his head, Siluca dismissed the fact that everyone knew of their now relationship and high fived Theo for it.

While the night got deeper, the bunch became tipsy except Theo who has been watching his drink promising Siluca his habits. When suddenly the boys started giving off slurry facts to Siluca about Theo not having any lover or any female interest for his life and having the habit of eating to pass his time, the guys showed her cute and awkward photos of their best friend which Theo did not appreciate, "I'm tired, let's head to my room to rest" he told and she followed.

Both stayed in his office, she peeked at the window while he took off his high collar jacket and sat on his black leather plush sofa, "Theo?" Siluca comfortable calling him without any honorifics, "Since, Sir. Villar told me that your actions are courting, are you perhaps in love with me?" she blushed looking away.

"I thought I got through you" he sighed and Siluca turned and stared at him, "You really want me to go there, well you are a doctor after all, curiosity and all" he chuckled, Siluca looked down waiting for his reply, to her surprise Theo pulled her to his lap and tucked the stray hair behind her ear, he then cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss, Siluca was shocked, The pulled out from the kiss shortly then leaned back again, this time she closed her eyes and melted to it, both had been battling to take control and shortly then they separated after running out of air, Theo gave his cheeky grin, "I always wanted to do that" he told and held her steady on his lap.

* * *

Months went by and their relationship strengthen, Theo would be his affectionate and touchy self although his touches from holding hand went in to embraces and intimate touches, he promised her that they would only exchange kisses when in private because Siluca wanted to avoid issue since she is a model.

Her fans however are still dying to know who is her mystery man that her car is always with.

One picture she posted and shared is where her now chubby kitten is snuggled inside a man's suit jacket, while the man is holding the kittle for safety from his coat, the neck and smiling lower face can be seen but not the upper face which they can see with a caption, "Daddy no go" they confirmed that she is indeed in a relationship.

It didn't help when the media caught that she was having a lunch date with the famous Duke who is being touchy with her, the rumors started there until Theo had enough and posted his own.

The internet blew up after he posted an image of sleeping Siluca wearing his shirt as her sleeping clothes cuddling the cat on her chest, Theo behind spooning her one arm is used as her pillow and the other pulled for the picture, kissing her cheek in appreciation, in the caption he said nice things about her and how tired she is from her hospital duties, "She got home late even though it's her day off after her shift yesterday evening, she had to cover for her Doctor friend who has to go back to her place for emergency. Such hard worker. I love you" with his post the media and fans of Siluca are throwing theories why they are together.

One of it is political as they pointed out that her father is the defense commissioner and he is a general in rank and a Duke in status.

Siluca and Theo wanted to correct that but not right now because both are busy with things, Siluca as a doctor volunteered to help Theo with his outreach missions to remote places around Sistina, she is to help check on the people who can't be reached with medical help, bringing along her medical friends, Dr. Helga, Laura, Colleen and Priscilla, her sister who is still the leader of the White witches brigade respecting culture and norms of the villagers who scared or does not respond to men because they are intimidated.

Siluca is now a honorary member of the White Witches and help to secure the health of the people, Theo wearing his combat uniform and bringing along his gun, his pocket full of toys for the children that surrounds him, the villagers who noticed their affection for each other suddenly asked her, "Do both of you have children?" one of the elders asked and she blushed, Marrine who is with her joining her, wanting to do the same outreach in support of the Empire to Theo teased her.

"Not yet" she left with a giggle, Siluca had to bite her lip.

"He loves children, why not give him one?" the old lady said and she blushed even more.

An official picture taken by the credited photographer for the couple's cover, Theo wearing his full combat and gear while Siluca in her lab coat and dress, Theo kissing her temple in affection.

* * *

Juzel who keeps things on track regarding Sistina took Marrine's advice seeing the beauty of the island, beaches and the open space, Theo when he grew up with his father they lived on a simple two storey house near the sea, a small cottage shack on the side connecting to a dock, Theo explained growing up he used to fish there and learn things from his father.

Now seeing the beauty of the place, Theo's private land shall be turned to a tourist attraction so that an income could come in for the people, fruits that doesn't grow anywhere are going to be their prise and also the tiny islands that surround the main island, Theo's land is vast and can be turned in to a resort, the money will go to the government to use for the public construction for the people, such as irrigation to their lands and roads since there are some villages that cannot be accessed with vehicles, Siluca learned that the hard way.

With the idea coming, all that she needs to do for help is be the model for the promotion insisted by Marrine, Theo asked her first and she delightedly agreed.

Theo and Siluca currently cuddling on his round hanging garden chair, Siluca is sitting between his legs while holding his tablet video calling her father and kitten, it was a cute scene considering Aubestes brought the cat to his office and now Sir. Balgary is taking over his table and nosing the screen seeing his human parents, Aubestes sent a picture to them and called it, " _Babysitting his four legged grandson_ " Theo screen shots the app where he and Siluca appeared and the kitten's snout nosing the camera.

Theo wearing his brown straw fedora and shades wearing nothing but his fitting jogger shorts, and Siluca on her modest bikini wearing the same hat as Theo's, the kitten is wearing his cure red collar added by another pendant where he is identified as the mascot of Aubestes, it was such a cute sight, Siluca shared it over her SNS and her fans immediately re-shared it.

After their short greetings with their furry baby, they started to nap before another round of pictorial is to start, Marrine and the staff decided to take their candid photo for their own use, Siluca sleeing on her side, while Theo spooned her and used his arm to be her pillow, the arm that cushioned her head curved downwards and cuddled by Siluca, while his other free arm tightly held her in place, his nose pressed on top of her head and both dozed off, " _They passed out_ " said by Marrine to her husband sending the picture.

"I can't believe boss is actually like that" said by Lassic looking shocked at the scene, they were all whispering.

"You haven't seen his father mode to a cat" Juzel snorted.

"Cat?" they burst.

And the couple woken up, Theo groaned and rubbed off his eyes, "What cat?"

"We're talking about the tractor, so wake up, the shoot is about to start" said Juzel and the others sighed.

* * *

The became an iconic funny figure after Villar and Alexis posted things about his fun side, one selfie from the Emperor and Prime Minister won everyone's hearts after sharing their GYM moments where Theo doing the four hundred pound barbell on a bench press, legs spread with his black thin jogger shorts and shirtless showing the bulge, Lassic trying to assist at the back, Villar and Alexis on triumph as they commented, " _We teased him about getting old and fat still not having a first child, and here he is doing bench press_ " Siluca disapproved of the photo as Theo is showing to much that she wanted to keep to herself.

However her boyfriend knew nothing about it and just played along, Theo's sweet side had been seen by the media often whenever he is asked on an interview where is Siluca, he would call her and ask what she is doing over live camera and everyone finds it cute.

Now because of their open and cute relationship, Theo and Siluca are sitting on their leather plush sofa being interviewed for their upcoming wedding.

" ** _Everyone wanted to know how you both met? Everyone has their own thoughts that you both were arranged by the Emperor since he favors Sir. Theo so much and matched you to his Commissioner's daughter?"_** Theo answered the first one.

"Siluca and I met before my dear best friend tried to set me up with her, but our meeting was not that smooth or friendly" he told and she pouted at her fiancé.

"I took his good will to something else and I was a bit tad mean to him, I never knew who he is because he was in his lumber jack look" she blushed.

"But you like my lumberjack now, right?" he playfully winked.

"I mean, he saved me from a drunk guy trying to hit on me and even asked him to apologize to me and the guy did what he was told, instead of thanking him I took that he saved me so that he can hit on me"

"I find it fierce and admiring, I apologized to her because she told me she can defend herself and went on my way to my friend's barbershop because when I'm in Bulltava I get to walk around the street a lot" he told.

"Then later that day, we met again at his Highness' office, the called me to prepare a surprise banquet for his birthday" she said.

"After I came back to Altirk after my meeting in Sistina, Marrine and Margaret told me she was upset about me, and because I'm the guy with anxiety and fear of women, I kind of drove off to a flower shop to an impulse and bought a giant bouquet and gave it to her as an apology, she took it and after that we hit it off" he explained.

 ** _"Any bad habit that you forbid the other from doing?"_** she asked.

"His impulse eating" she accused and the host giggled at the fact.

"Her late sleeping habit" he revealed and the host laughed harder.

 ** _"This is a question her fans wanted to ask because she's a model and would constantly get male partners for work, what is your reaction and your thought about it?"_**

Theo with his scary smile stared at the camera intensely and Siluca trying to hide her amusement, "Just don't get comfortable with her or else you'll find a whole imperial army firing tanks and air support on your ass" it was clearly a threat and they knew it.

 ** _"One thing that you both love from the other"_** it was another interesting question.

"He loves children" she told.

"She also loves children" he answered as well.

 ** _"Since you both loves children why not have your own?"_** the host quizzed in interest and the couple gave her a knowing look.

"Who told you we're not having one?" both holding hands and grinning at the camera.

With the short interview the show ended as the host actually lost it.

* * *

Alexis and Marrine with Villar and Margaret with their little son are having a quiet tea in the Imperial palace, Margaret reading an article about the other couple in amusement, she was about to lose it reading all of it.

"Ten times Duke and Doc broke the internet" with that Villar wheezed.

"Duke and Doc, that rhymes" said Alexis.

"Here's my favorite, the baby announcement" Margaret read, "Everyone thought they were having an actual child but it turns out it was their four legged furry baby"

"Talk about click bait" said Marrine and she's impressed to see the two knows how to handle business.

With the wedding coming Theo's guys were all busy while Siluca is being helped by Margaret and Marrine with her own preparation, Aubestes found a new drinking buddy however his drinking buddy cannot drink more than one bottle since his daughter is going to throw him to the couch.

It was funny when Alexis and Villar revealed it to the media who comical the couple are, and how funny Theo and Juzel whenever they are around the others. Everyone who see Theo as a serious man in business they finally saw his fun side whenever he is with Siluca.

* * *

The public see the couple is a good match in regards to love and to politics, Theo in regards to his work as a military man on front line tours bringing along his wife as the medical personnel for their visits and patrol, the war is over but there are still rebels around that destroy and corrupt some villages that the government can't reach Theo and Siluca made the outreach program so that they can help everyone.

With twins on the way the public had been amused in interest the man had been acting strange, and when he finally announced that he will finally leave the frontlines for good since he has now a wife and children of his own, the people understood how he felt, however he will continue to cooperate with the Empire and make the front line their strong hold pushing back the enemies of their state.

~END~


End file.
